Broken Mirror, Shattered Soul
by Temnascentric
Summary: We all know how Frieza was. How his evil infected those he enslaved. But not all came to revel in the slaughter they engaged in. This is the tale of a man with a shattered soul who lived a broken life because of Frieza, who died a wretched death at the hands of Vegeta - and who lived again as a whole person once more. C'mon, give it a chance. Just look? ...Please?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a (non-profit) fan based parody. DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, but not GT. Let that thing die in peace. Oh, and Dragon Ball Evolution. Lost a few brain cells watching the trailer for that one.

* * *

Over the course of his rule over most of the known galaxy, the Arcosian Frieza enslaved a number of races. Though they were the most well known, the Saiyans certainly weren't the only example of those races that in general derived a good deal of excitement from the "work" assigned them. Thus, what most people remember of those under Frieza's service was that they enjoyed being so vicious and cruel. This...was not true.

What you must consider, friends, is the sheer numbers involved in Frieza's organization. Numbers determined everything in the PTO. It was numbers that decided a species' fate; an algorithm determined the best possible match for a client, a calculated, precise randomization that coldly sealed the fates of millions.

In some cases, certain offerings would appease Frieza and he would place some planet or another under his protection, as it were. These offerings varied. Whether it was resources, manpower, or just for laughs, there were myriad "protectorate" planets. Not all stayed there. Again, though it was the most well known example (at least after Frieza's death) , the homeworld of the Saiyans was not the only planet destroyed that had been under the fickle Arcosian's "protection."

Some were worse than others... In some cases, Frieza demanded the services of a particular individual on a planet in exchange for the "protectorate." Why? Sometimes it was because of their power level. Some reveled in it. Others did not. Some he chose precisely because they wouldn't like it and he knew it would hurt them horribly to be a part of his organization.

How do I know this, friend?

Because I was one such person.

 _From the preface of "Tu'fure ek Fihg Garhuu: Nuk i Taakad Detooyu tega ek Ahk'Kai," written by a former member of the PTO who was revived by the wish on the Dragon Balls post Namek._

* * *

When I was a child, as with all Feurins, I was educated in our religion. According to our beliefs, when we died, our souls were judged by our four legendary saints. They sat at one end of a massive table, which represented the entirety of your life, and your soul sat at the other. They would discuss your life and then conjure obstacles on the table that fit how you lived your life. If you lived your life free of sin, your table would be clear and you could easily join all of the other good souls in heaven. If you were bad, though, the table would fill with horrible tests and traps, each one representing a sin you had committed. What sin equaled what level of difficulty was not made clear, but one thing that was made clear was that if you had no repentance in you, your journey would become all but impossible. The worst of the worst would spend eternity trying to get across but never would. This doctrine was ingrained in each and every Feurin. It was the unquestionable truth; having come from our holy texts, there was no denying it. These texts had been written by a man who was said to have come back from the dead for the sole purpose of delivering this information. There were direct paintings of him rising from the dead and hundreds of accounts of the event in the texts, so no challenge to it ever gained serious merit. It was the TRUTH.

Which made what I was seeing all the more unbelievable.

I knew I was dead. From the moment I saw that white-gloved palm raise towards my face and release the ball of ki it held, I knew it was the end. It hurt less than you might think. A bright flash, a slight burning sensation, and then I was dead. I died knowing I had done the right thing, though. The Saiyan Vegeta, ruthless and implacable, was my killer. Not the Saiyan Vegeta who now resides on Earth; though he and my killer are physically the same person, the prince was a different man then. He was broken by the horrors he saw, as was I. In his case, his warrior's instincts grabbed hold of his shattered mind and wove it into a monster. Now? He is a changed person; I wish him every happiness the universe has to offer. But I digress.

I was shocked to see no table in front of me. Not even a chair or any such thing. I saw a long, twisting line of what appeared to be ghosts, stretching on and on into the distance. I turned around and saw the same behind me. I looked down and saw myself. My armor was in perfect condition, my wounds gone...I truly was dead, but how was this happening?

I do not know how long passed before I was aware again, but it was apparently a while, because there was no longer a line of spirits stretching into the distance. I was near what seemed to be a palace of sorts. Here, there was a definite path, made of smooth, flawless grey stone. The whole path was connected to the palace, which seemed to float on a sea of yellow clouds. And from the palace, I could hear a deep voice booming something that sounded like, "Next!" over and over again. I shuddered. With my once-unshakeable beliefs now lying in ruins, I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Soon, it was my turn. The source of the booming voice was revealed to be a gigantic red-skinned person with horns and a black hat. He sat at a desk carved of wood that was stained a beautifully rich shade of ruddy brown. His black hair cascaded behind him like a dark waterfall. He bent over me. Then he laughed.

"Well well well...What do we have here?" he boomed. "You've got an Otherworld body... I haven't seen one of those in ages. That means you're either destined for the higher heavens..." Here he paused and gave a creepy grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "...Or you're destined to eternal damnation." He laughed again. "Well, don't you want to see which? Let's get started."

This, friends, is the story of how I lived and died – and lived again.

* * *

A lone Feurin floated in the upper reaches of Feur's atmosphere, his clothing in disarray, blood sheeting from a wound on his leg. He panted heavily – though Feurins did not necessarily need to breathe to live (just like Frieza's race), it helped with recovering strength. And he needed it. His eyes shone flinty hard, and he cradled a swelling ball of ki in his right hand. Above him, the diminutive form of Frieza floated. A sarcastic, caustic chuckle drifted to the Feurin's ears. "Come now, my dear Tevison, you honestly don't want to doom your race, now do you? You know you don't stand a chance against me."

Tevison growled harshly, the guttural sound crossing the space between them almost instantaneously. "You monster...How dare you even think that you own us. I will see you dead one day, you mark my words." This time the laughter that Frieza gave was genuinely amused. "How precious! You actually think an insect like you can have a hope of defeating me! This is rich!" Abruptly, his tone changed to a harsh, threatening tenor. "You fool...I am a god! I decide who lives and who dies! I decide what happens in this universe! Not some pathetic piece of garbage like you." His tone changed yet again. "Hmm, how careless of me. I let my temper get the best of me. My apologies. But back to business. I say, it is a small price to pay for the survival of your race, isn't it, Tevison? Serving me to save your kind? Isn't that a fair trade-off?" Again he chuckled. "So what will it be?"

Tevison's shoulders sagged, the stance of a defeated man. "You bastard...You'll pay one day, I swear it. But if this is all I can do...I'd be a fool not to. You've won, you evil bastard." Frieza laughed darkly. "Good, good. I can see this being the beginning of a beautiful relationship. But first, a test." The diminutive monster tapped his scouter. "All troops back to the ship. Pilot, lower us in the atmosphere. Vegeta, be a dear and come out to play, will you?" A stream of obscenities erupted from the scouter and Frieza held it away from his ears until the tirade stopped. "My my, little monkey. It would seem you have need of some...lessons." Immediately, the scouter quieted save for one last line that Tevison could not hear.

"Tevison, if you will, please follow me." With mock-politeness, Frieza put his hands behind his back and nodded in the direction the rounded ship was going. "My pet needs to breathe in order to fight. Sad, really." The Feurin set his teeth and followed.

Once he caught up with the ship, he could see that there was a man on the top of it even shorter than Frieza. No, not a man. Almost a child. At his sides were two hulking figures, one massively built bald man and another with a substantial amount of hair. All three had tails wrapped around their waists. Tevison swallowed thickly as apprehension trickled into his midsection. The three men were Saiyans. Their power was known throughout the galaxy, as well as their ruthlessness. The knot of apprehension twisted into fear.

"Now, let's see just how good you are," Frieza chuckled. "If you survive, say...two of these three fighters, I'll spare your planet and your life. How's that sound?" The Arcosian laughed with glee at the thought. At a signal from the overlord to the Saiyans, the smallest one whacked the skinnier muscle-bound warrior on the back, who immediately took off after stumbling from the hit. He flew up to Tevison's height, arms crossed over his chest. Now that the Feurin had a good view of the Saiyan's face, he noticed the prominent widow's peak as well as two red bands, one on an arm and the other around his leg. Not to mention the self-assured smirk on his face. The casualness with which the Saiyan treated him irked Tevison to no end. Before he could say anything, though, Frieza barked, "Begin!"

The Saiyan leaped into action, crossing the distance between the two in a split second. His fist crashed into a hastily thrown up block. Moving with the momentum of the punch, Tevison flew backwards into a loop, then shot back towards the Saiyan with redoubled speed. His fist, too, met the unyielding flesh of a forearm. The Saiyan's eyes glinted. "You're good," he remarked. "Let's see how good." And the Saiyan unleashed a flurry of punches.

Once he got over the initial shock of seeing the Saiyans, Tevison began to pay more attention to the fight. As it wore on, he began to realize that the Saiyan was fighting at the upper limits of his abilities. With a start, it hit him that this was the weakest of the group of Saiyans. And Tevison hadn't really had to expend much effort on this one. Hope surged in his chest. Eager to end the fight, he ignited his full power and hammered on the Saiyan's defenses. Three blows later, he broke his opponent's right arm. Hissing, the Saiyan disengaged and was about to charge a massive ki blast when the overlord appeared behind him. "I declare Tevison the winner of this little match, my dear monkey. Perhaps you should have trained harder."

Growling at Tevison, the Saiyan retreated back to the ship, to be met by a vicious backhand from the shorter one that barely reached his lower ribs. Tevison was astonished to see the struck Saiyan collapse, grasping his side with his good arm. From the looks of things, that hit had broken some ribs. Sneering, the tiny Saiyan turned to the other warrior. Levitating to reach his ear, the diminutive fighter whispered something that made the hulking Saiyan pale in apparent fear. Nodding hurriedly, he took off into the air. "Ah, the chief of the Saiyan army. Pity there isn't one anymore, isn't it?" Frieza laughed yet again. "Now...Begin!"

Before Tevison could react, the giant Saiyan had already landed a blow to his gut. Hacking, the Feurin retreated from the brute's attacks. Despite his great size, the Saiyan was very agile. This made it difficult for Tevison to evade his attacks. Switching mindsets, Tevison changed his style. More evasion, more offense. Twisting around a thick arm, Tevison grasped the limb and yanked. Accordingly, the Saiyan twirled around, a surprised look on his face. As the warrior tried to recover, Tevison landed three devastating blows to the Saiyan's back. Howling, the burly fighter spun around at a speed far faster than Tevison was prepared to deal with. His fist glowing with energy, the Saiyan swung at the Feurin's midsection, only missing due to Tevison flinching in shock. This only enraged the Saiyan more. Roaring in anger, he pressed his attack, launching wild blasts of ki at Tevison. Two hit his shoulder and one hit his leg. He cried out in pain and the Saiyan took the opportunity to land a haymaker on the small of the Feurin's back. The blow left Tevison stunned. Laughing now, the Saiyan grabbed Tevison by a leg and hung him upside down. "You pathetic creature. You never had a chance against a Saiyan elite. I'll give you points for effort though. Not that it counts for anything," he chuckled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye – " The Saiyan loosed a bloodcurdling howl of pain as Tevison landed a dirty hit to his groin. He dropped the Feurin like a sack of bricks and doubled over in midair, cursing violently. "I'm going to get you for that, you little bastard! AAARGH!" And while the Saiyan was promising vengeance, the Feurin kneed the base of his tail with all the strength he could muster. Barely floating at this point, the Saiyan was clearly pissed. Veins stood out so far on his skin that Tevison half wondered if they would bust. "You'll pay for that, punk," he growled. Straightening up, the Saiyan began shouting as he powered up. Lightning began to snap around him, white lines of ki swirling around his form. Then the Saiyan leaned back and fired a massive beam of ki from his mouth. Tevison barely dodged it, and nearly missed seeing another heading his way. And the Saiyan just kept firing beams. Barely able to dodge, the Feurin wondered how long the barrage would keep up. He got his answer seconds later when the white beams ceased. Panting, the Saiyan glared at him. Then he rushed the Feurin yet again. Tevison blocked an uppercut, then retaliated with a variation on a spinning kick. The Saiyan tanked the blow and responded with a simple straight punch. Tevison moved to block, but the fist moved faster than he could respond and switched targets, from his face to his gut. Coughing, Tevison dropped under the Saiyan and blasted him with a ki beam that accidentally hit the Saiyan's groin again. Howling, Tevison's opponent dropped like a stone, landing with a thud on the top of the ship.

"My my, Tevison. Well done. I do declare you the winner of this bout as well." Frieza clapped slowly and mockingly. "Your planet is hereby safe. Care to test yourself against my final challenger, the Saiyan prince Vegeta?" He gestured in the direction of the only Saiyan left standing on the ship, who was currently berating his underling for his failure by further injuring him. After breaking his arms, at least four of his ribs, and his jaw, he let him go limp into the ship. Tevison looked upon the scene with revulsion. "Ah ah ah...are you going to answer me or not?" Frieza looked at Tevison with amusement. Tevison spat off to his side and slowly nodded, knowing that if he refused, the alien was likely to blow his planet up anyway.

The over lord smiled malevolently. "Vegeta, come on now! Let's see how well you do." With barely concealed rage, the Saiyan took off from the top of the ship and came to hover in front of Tevison. The young warrior had far more hate in his eyes than one so young ever should. The Saiyan dropped into a casual fighting stance and then was still as he waited for the fight to begin. Frieza laughed. "And...Begin!"

Tevison knew that the child was powerful, and so had expected to be struck as soon as Frieza said to begin. Surprisingly, he was disappointed. Vegeta floated across from him, still as a stone. Then the Saiyan spoke. "I wonder...How ever did a species as weak as yours produce a fighter as evidently capable as yourself? I am surprised. Raditz I expected to go down; he's always dead weight on major missions without his Oozaru transformation. But Nappa has always been a very capable warrior, almost on par with myself. But there is a small matter that must be addressed here. You inflicted injury on two of my subjects." The child's lips pulled back to reveal feral looking fangs. "I am the only one allowed to do that, other than my lord Frieza. I am their prince, and they are my subjects! And I will ensure that you know that by the time I am through with you. I will make you endure such pain as you have never known; I will break you, bone by bone, until you beg for death. Then, and only then, might I consider allowing you to die." The Saiyan gave a laugh that was almost as insane as Frieza's own. "If I feel like being merciful."

* * *

Well, I think this one's going to draw some "customers." I hope you enjoy this! Please review and give me your ideas, observations, or anything like that! C'mon,it's just a minute of your time. What does it hurt? Also, I've got a challenge! Can you figure out the name pun on the OC? Hope you have fun trying to figure it out!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This is a (non-profit) fan based parody. DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, but not GT. Let that thing die in peace. Oh, and Dragon Ball Evolution. Lost a few brain cells watching the trailer for that one.

* * *

While serving under Frieza, I, as so many had before me, had the unfortunate displeasure of crossing the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. I survived only because he was on his way to report to Lord Frieza and even then only just. My life was spared by the effeminate Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man, who tutted at the Saiyan like one would a small child when he leaped at me, enraged. This immediately stopped him in his tracks, but he bore his grudge against me until the day he killed me. Though I knew not what I had done to anger him so, that didn't mean anything to him. This, coupled with some earlier slights I had accidentally inflicted against him, practically ensured my demise at his hands. It had just been a matter of when.

Another thing that must be noted about my time under Frieza is his sadism. Outwardly, if you were a new recruit, every care would be taken to ensure your contentedness – to the point of near-inanity. One such instance that I saw occur was the vaporization of a cook by Frieza because he had let a new recruit receive soup that was four degrees less than the norm. Perhaps it was because of his excitement at receiving a new "toy," perhaps it was because it amused him, or perhaps he liked playing mind games with the new recruits so they would stay in line. Whatever the case, this pattern never changed.

- _Excerpted from chapter one of "Tu'fure ek Fihg Garhuu: Nuk i Taakad Detooyu tega ek Ahk'Kai."_

* * *

Tevison floated across from his young opponent, the apprehension that had earlier fled his stomach now returning with a vengeance. He entertained no hope of victory against such a powerful opponent. The best he could hope for was that his life would be spared when the Saiyan grew tired of playing with him. _If_ he grew tired of playing with him. Tevison gulped.

A short distance away, Frieza hovered in midair, his arms crossed over his chest. A malicious smile played across his dark lips as he waited for the grand spectacle that would soon begin. If there was one thing that the overlord appreciated (other than fine wines and excellence in torturing skills), it was a good fight. Though he knew what the outcome would be, that didn't diminish the anticipation he had.

As time wore on, neither combatant moved an inch. Both seasoned warriors, they were busy searching their opponent's form for weaknesses and openings. Vegeta suddenly smirked as he spotted one in Tevison's flank. With a roar that was surprisingly loud and deep for one his size and age, he sped at Tevison with his fist outstretched. Tevison saw the smirk and immediately tensed up, but nothing could prepare him for the raw power that crashed into his side. Blood flew out of his mouth as the deadly punch landed into his race's equivalent of a kidney and was followed by a neck chop. He spun away, gasping for air as the Saiyan shot at him again. He barely dodged the attack, but managed to block a third pass. The hit nearly shattered his arm.

"Are you scared yet, weakling?" sneered the Saiyan. He fell back from attacking Tevison, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can see how strong you are and I'm not impressed." Tevison hacked up a gob of bloody phlegm. "What are you playing at, Saiyan?" Vegeta grinned cruelly. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can. Not some arbitrary percentage of your full power. I want you to hit me with everything you've got. Then you'll see just how sorely outclassed you are."

Tevison growled. As expected, the Saiyan was toying with him. The fact that Tevison had expected it didn't make it any less infuriating. Tevison had been holding some power back; not enough to win, most likely, but enough to at least make the Saiyan think twice about leaving himself open like this. Tevison threw his arms out and shouted at the top of his lungs as he gathered his power into his hands. Twin balls of ki formed in his hands as his power manifested. He swung them together and forced even more power into his hands as he continued charging the attack. Roaring with the effort, he fed even more of his body's power into the burgeoning ball at his front.

Then, he fired.

Neither combatant expected what happened when it landed. Vegeta's eyes widened as the attack bore down on him, his scouter beeping wildly as it tried to clock the incoming attack. Whining, it fizzed and died. Vegeta barely had time to form a block and think, ' _Oh SHIT!'_ before it hit him. Tongues of fiery ki licked at him, trying desperately to bypass his arms. He grunted and pushed his muscles to the maximum, but to no avail. The deadly ki beam was beginning to wear through his defenses. Tevison, though taken completely aback at what was happening, was not about to let up. His reserves were running dry, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep it up. Maybe, just maybe...

And then suddenly his beam of ki was effortlessly blocked. Though he was still firing the power, he could feel something in the beam shift, much like stepping from still water to raging rapids. He looked up and saw a tall, toned and muscular man (but not overly so like Nappa) with light green skin blocking the beam with one outstretched palm. Not even the slightest bit of effort showed on his face. Behind the outstretched arm, Vegeta bound Tevison in a look of hatred so intense it made his scalp prickle. "Tut tut, Vegeta. My, but you do seem to have bitten off more than you can chew this time. Tevison, was it? If you would be so kind as to discontinue firing." Tevison let his ki beam taper off as he inwardly gawked at the green-skinned warrior. "Tevison, be a dear, would you? My monkeys need attending to in the ship." Frieza floated over to Tevison's side and spoke quietly in his ear. "My, I am quite impressed with you. I do believe you and I are going to work well together, my friend." The way he said it left Tevison with a pit in his stomach. Sandwiched between an enraged Saiyan and a murderous galactic overlord. On the same ship.

Tevison gulped.

* * *

Two days after the fight, Tevison was called to meet with Frieza. Zarbon, as Tevison now knew him to be, came to bring him to the overlord's chambers. He was immediately aghast at Tevison's attire.

"Tevison! Have you taken leave of your senses? Where is your armor and uniform?" Tevison looked at him quizzically. "I was not informed that any such things were available, much less necessary," he said neutrally. Zarbon tutted. "Come with me." He rose a few inches off the floor and motioned for Tevison to do the same. Tevison immediately saw why it was necessary when he exited the cabin that he had been appointed to. The entire ship was crawling with grunts. Thankfully, the ceiling was high enough to allow flight over the soldiers.

Following Zarbon proved to be a challenge in and of itself. Though it was apparent that it was not intentional, Zarbon repeatedly sped ahead of Tevison, only to realize he had left the weaker warrior behind. This process repeated itself several times on the way to the armory, which had the oddly polite Zarbon apologizing to Tevison, who looked suspiciously at the alien. Something was up, that much was apparent. It became even more obvious when Zarbon nearly de-tailed the reptilian armory keeper when he mis-fitted Tevison with a too-small suit of armor. Finally, after much argument and fussing, Zarbon declared Tevison presentable. As Zarbon fitted him with an orange scouter that almost matched the Feurin's skin tone, Tevison said, "I fail to see the point in wearing one of these if it shorts out like the one Vegeta had." Zarbon laughed. "That poor thing? Vegeta had been holding onto it for years. It was getting hideous, to be honest. It barely had a 8,000 unit power level capacity. Undoubtedly, your charged-up attack overclocked its circuits. These have a 20,000 unit rating. There you go." The stubborn scouter finally got into place over Tevison's eye – and promptly exploded as Tevison turned to face Zarbon. Tevison jumped and fell backwards at the shock and Zarbon looked sheepish. "I apologize; I forgot to set it to ignore high PTO power levels. Let's try this again, shall we?"

Five minutes later, Tevison had a new scouter that had been properly programmed. As he flew behind Zarbon above the heads of the sea of low-level grunts milling about all across the ship, he could only wonder what was going on. Zarbon's behavior was altogether too polite for someone who worked so close to one such as Frieza. However, he had little time to dwell further on this fact. Shortly after leaving the armory, Zarbon landed in front of a set of doors with guards posted on either side. Raising his voice, Zarbon announced, "Tevison to see Lord Frieza, as requested." The thin voice of the overlord drifted through the doors. "Do come in."

If Tevison had any doubts about there being something up with Zarbon's behavior, they were squashed almost as soon as the pair entered Frieza's chambers and came to kneel in front of the overlord, who was currently relaxing in his hoverchair. The smile on the overlord's lips that didn't quite reach his eyes gave strong evidence when he said, "I trust that my dear Zarbon has been treating my newest crew member well, yes?" But the sweat on Zarbon's neck at these words proved it. "He has indeed, Frieza," Tevison replied.

Frieza's eyes flashed dangerously. "I would advise you to address me as Lord Frieza, Tevison. I do rule a great deal of the known galaxy, after all." Zarbon winced slightly at the force in Frieza's words. Carefully, Tevison said, "Please accept my apologies, Lord Frieza. I did not intend offense." This amused the diminutive alien, who laughed boisterously. "Well, I do see some hope for you yet, Tevison. I knew you had promise the moment I laid eyes on you." Frieza smirked. "So much promise, in fact, that I have arranged for a little...present, shall we say? You may have noticed all the soldiers on the ship, am I correct? Good – now, here's my gift to my newest recruit. I saw the skill with which you fought, and it would be a waste to simply put you in a low-level position. So I am making you the head of a squad that you can pick out yourself. My own Ginyu Force was made in a similar way, though they are somewhat...unique, shall we say. I need a more practical force to do my bidding. Come!" Frieza waved Tevison over and a grunt immediately fetched a hoverchair for Tevison, though it lacked the half-eggshell design of Frieza's own. "This may be a long day, but it will be worth it, my dear Tevison. Shall we begin?" At a sign from Frieza, the guard on the inside of Frieza's chambers banged on the comm panel and shouted an order to assemble on the shipwide speakers. The entire craft shook as the soldiers ran around in a panic to obey the command. Tevison chanced a glance out the giant window to their side and realized that they were on a planet. The terrain was unfamiliar, but at least it was solid ground. With an internal shrug, he guessed they must have landed sometime while he was asleep. One at a time, the soldiers filtered into the chamber.

First was a large, brutish-looking crocodile-like alien with muscles that put Nappa's to shame. Almost immediately Tevison shook his head. "Hmm...yes, I can see how he would be a problem," Frieza commented. Second was a light-skinned Brench who introduced himself as Salza, though his thick accent made him hard to understand. "I 'ave come from 'ord Cooler's side of ze galaxy, 'ord Frieza. Your brother sends his regards," the Brench said with a bow. Frieza's eyes flashed and Salza yelped as a pair of eye beams punched through the floor at his feet, making him leap back and hit the soldier behind him, who fell and knocked down the soldier behind him, who accidentally elbowed the soldier behind him in the groin, and so on. The ship rocked as the domino effect repeated itself down the halls. Frieza glared at Salza. "Tell my brother I have no use for spies and liars." Frieza punctuated this statement with another pair of eye beams that pierced through the Brench's calf. Salza squalled and passed out. The crocodilian warrior eyed the unconscious alien guardedly. "You want us to finish him off, boss-man?" he asked Frieza. "He did mention your brother." Frieza pondered for a minute, then said, "No. Put him in a pod and send him to Frieza Planet 419. That should suffice as punishment enough."

After the interruption, the procession of soldiers continued. While Frieza's retinue of grunts was certainly diverse, they were usually lacking in brains, power, understandability, looks, or some combination thereof. There were some notable exceptions, however. A soldier named Cui piqued Tevison's interest, and after obtaining permission from Frieza, Tevison grilled him intellectually and tested him physically. In the end, though, Cui was also passed over after Tevison felt a glare boring into his own back and realized that it was Vegeta, who had somehow contrived to enter the chamber unnoticed. Obviously there was some bad blood between the two. When he waved Cui on, he could feel the tension directed against him lessen, though it did not abate entirely.

The second soldier that caught his attention was a lean, somewhat wiry alien with orange hair and light gray skin. Just as Tevison was about to wave him on, the alien rumbled in a surprisingly deep voice, "A moment of your time, sir." The alien grunted and then shouted, and suddenly his form bulked up with massive muscles. His power level tripled from 2,000 to 6,000 in a matter of seconds. "Mmmmm... Stand over there for now, please," Tevison instructed. The alien nodded stiffly but respectfully and reversed the transformation and went to stand where Tevison had indicated. "A fine choice, Tevison," Frieza chuckled. "I remember his kind. They were skilled at everything from fighting to weaving and much more besides." The compliment left Tevison with a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized that the overlord was speaking in the past tense. Shaking off the sudden urge to throttle the unholy beast beside him, he forced himself to continue focusing on the task at hand.

The third soldier that Tevison decided to take a look at had a rather low power level (a mere 990) in addition to a head that appeared pockmarked with craters. What caught Tevison's eye was the flames occasionally shooting out of the "craters" and the alien's apparent control over them. When he questioned the alien further, he discovered that his race had the gift of pyrokinesis due to their unique biology. He further surprised Tevison by showcasing a technique that allowed him to multiply his power level many times over. As with the lean alien, Tevison asked him to stand to the side. Frieza raised an eye at his choice. "Quite an odd one. His kind are quite resilient and usually powerful, but almost always choose to be noncombatants."

The final one that Tevison chose was by far the most enigmatic. He stood tall and proud, with black hair and five scars on his face. He looked almost like a Saiyan save the fact that he had no tail. When asked to state his power level, he promptly broke most of the scouters in the room, with the exception of those belonging to Tevison, Frieza, Zarbon, and Vegeta. Tevison challenged his mind by setting an old Feurin puzzle for him to do and the man solved it in less than a minute (a feat that would have given the Feurin people a collective heart attack, considering that the best time for solving was five minutes). All this was done without a word from the tall warrior, and he complied without hesitation when Tevison nodded at the alien and motioned for him to go join the others. Frieza nodded in approval.

Though there were many, many other soldiers on the ship, Tevison found no others that were of the same caliber as those three he had selected. With a sigh, Tevison stretched and stood, turning to face Frieza. Though his actions left him feeling ill, Tevison knelt before the throne and said, "Thank you, my Lord, for this opportunity. Is there any way I may be of service to you right now?" Frieza, amused by the all-too-plain eggshell-walking going on in front of him, decided to let his newest pet off the hook for the moment. "Ah, Tevison. No, that is all. However, I do expect you and your new squadron to be able to work together cohesively. A team that can fight as one is the strongest, after all. And for goodness' sakes, please, no ballet. If any of you have any ideas about flamboyant displays, it would be best to forget them." The overlord sighed in mock-despair. "I failed to nip that in the bud with Ginyu and his crew. Now all they do is practice ballet and bet increasing amounts of money on matters of exponentially decreasing importance." Frieza rubbed his forehead. "It has caused me no end of embarrassment."

Tevison blinked in surprise, not at the information (though the thought was indeed disturbing, and, oddly enough, quite amusing), but at the behavior of the galactic tyrant. Though it was obvious that he was up to something, Tevison could not figure out what.

And that scared him.

* * *

Sooooo...Every chapter will have an excerpt from the "book" cited at the beginning of it.I'm considering writing it up as well to be a supplement to this story, but it would be just as long as a regular novel. So that would take a hell of a long time. However, it probably would be worth it. So... Tell me if I should! Give me some feedback! I'll start sending sneak peaks of upcoming chapters to reviewers if that's what it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This is a (non-profit) fan based parody. DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, but not GT. Let that thing die in peace. Oh, and Dragon Ball Evolution. Lost a few brain cells watching the trailer for that one.

* * *

Two weeks into my tenure under Frieza, I was sent on a mission with my squad to quell an uprising on the 221st planet that Frieza had conquered. I managed to effectively stop the rebels in their tracks, thanks in large part to the man I considered to be the most enigmatic of my squad. I never learned the name of his species, but he is among the most intelligent and eloquent people I have ever met. The rebellion was stopped in three days, with no more than ten deaths, most of them accidental. He forever held my respect, and apparently I his. He was a good person, and I am proud to have called him my friend, despite our relationship as captain and servant, both under a tyrannical overlord.

- _Excerpted from chapter two of "Tu'fure ek Fihg Garhuu: Nuk i Taakad Detooyu tega ek Ahk'Kai."_

 _(translation into Common-speak was recently completed, and the title is now known to mean Man to Crying Monster: How a Planet-Killer Got to Heaven. The title is pronounced Too-foo-reh eck Feeg Gar-hoo Nuke e Tuh-kawd Deh-too-you teh-gah eck Awk-Kai. This note was added due to severe manglings of the pronunciations by overeager booksellers)_

* * *

Tevison's boots made a regular thumping sound as he wore out the panels of his floor. His pacing was a direct result of Frieza's odd behavior. He knew the alien wasn't a nice person. Yet he acted as such. Tevison debated the relative benefits against the possible harm of playing along with the fickle Arcosian's game. At last, he stopped pacing, his mind made up. _Perhaps the old saying is true,_ he mused. _The closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm._ A small smirk crossed Tevison's face as he considered the possibilities now presented to him. He was in a position of no small importance now, and that meant he just might be able to do some good, even as Frieza's agent. He was no idiot. He knew that the cruel overlord would often order him to kill innocents. But he would do everything in his power to refrain from pointless killing unless he was ordered to.

A knock at the door to his new quarters brought him out of his reverie. He started a bit, then relaxed as he realized what time it was. Undoubtedly, it was Zarbon, summoning him for yet another formal dinner. Tevison was disgusted to find his stomach growling in anticipation. The food served at the tyrant's table was without equal, he had to admit. But it just served to put him more on edge. With a sigh, he resigned himself to being paraded about like a pet to the various functionaries of Frieza's empire once more. He opened the door.

Only to be met by a massive fist that crashed into his nose. He cried out as he was thrown backwards, slamming into the far wall. He managed to stand just as his attacker entered the room, boots clanking on the metal tiles. "I have been waiting to do that for some time now. Pity my arm only just now healed." Raditz grinned coldly as Tevison recovered from the ambush attack, blood dripping from his now-broken nose. "I think it's time for some revenge, don't you?" The Saiyan's tail unwrapped from his waist, flicking to and fro in eager anticipation of what he surely thought would be a one-sided battle. Snickering, he leaped at Tevison, who dodged easily and clapped him on the rear, open-handed. A trait that his species shared with the Saiyans was their ability to grow stronger after every battle. This ability actually stopped after a certain point, but it was safe to say that his gain from their earlier struggle far surpassed any that Raditz had gotten.

That didn't change the fact that enraged Saiyans make for nasty opponents. Snorting like a bull, Raditz stood up from the ungainly heap he had flopped into after missing Tevison. His face slowly changed shade, from a light pink to an angry crimson. "No one... EVER... mocks me," he spat. His tail jerked from side to side in an erratic, almost electric manner. Froth flecked the sides of his mouth. Tevison's scouter beeped as it registered a rapidly increasing power level. By the time it settled, Raditz's power level was at an unprecedented 2,100, though it kept dipping above and below that by small bits. He shouted an enraged war cry and leapt at Tevison again, his fist cloaked in ki.

To the shock of both fighters, Raditz's movement was immediately arrested by a thick, powerful arm that appeared around his waist and yanked him backwards. A loud crunching sound was immediately followed by howls of pain from the now-wounded Saiyan. Tevison's benefactor turned a bit, and the captain gasped as he realized that it was the man he had chosen last to be on his squad. He bowed his head in a formal nod of respect, then continued to subdue the Saiyan, which ended up being a rather messy business, winding up with Raditz limping from the room with a bloody nose, crooked tail, and broken arm (coincidentally, the same one that had held the ball of ki and, by an even funnier coincidence, the same one that Tevison himself had broken), snarling and cursing. The instant that the Saiyan was out of the room, the man turned to Tevison and bowed again, then helped him up. "Thank you," said Tevison. The man replied in a surprisingly pleasant voice, "It is my duty to protect my Captain. I would be dishonored if I did not." Tevison smiled halfheartedly at the man. "Unfortunately, that probably put a target on your head. Vegeta is touchy about other people beating up his fellow Saiyans." The man shrugged. "He is weak of character then. He will not trouble me more than once." As the mysterious man got up to leave, Tevison held him back by his shoulder. "Why is a man like you serving under Frieza?" The soldier's muscles tensed. "It is my duty. I lost, therefore my life is his." Tevison nodded, recognizing cultural values. "I understand. I would like to know your name, though. I think that it would be easier for me to call you by your name rather than just soldier." Though the comment was meant to be lighthearted, the man did not visibly betray any emotion on his face. "I am Gar'tuson, though many have called me Gar." With that, Gar'tuson turned and left the room.

Tevison stood there for a while, quite intrigued by the warrior who had come to his rescue. Though he had not needed it (despite Raditz's power increase, Tevison's power level, now at a whopping 9,000 thanks to the boost, would have been more than enough to subdue the Saiyan, once he got going), Tevison was grateful for the intervention, as the last thing he needed was another reason for the Saiyan Prince to hate him. With a start, he realized that he could now hold his own with the Prince, if not easily, then certainly long enough to either deter the Saiyan from further attacks or for their raised power levels to alert Zarbon or some other suitably powerful henchman to intervene. Speaking of whom...

"Tevison! Oh dear," sighed Zarbon from the door as it opened. "I knew Dodoria wouldn't pay attention to where the monkey was going. My apologies." As he spoke, Zarbon entered and immediately began to clean Tevison up in preparation for the dinner. "I trust he left in poor condition," the green-skinned alien chuckled. "He did, but not because of me," replied Tevison. Zarbon blinked in evident amazement. "The last member of my squad incapacitated him. I'm quite impressed, to say the least." A hearty chuckle loosed itself from Zarbon's lips. "I must say, so am I. He's standing out in the hallway now, to the right of your door. I thought you had asked him to do so." Surprised, Tevison managed a laugh himself, though the thought did unnerve him somewhat. "In any case, we must get you cleaned up before the meal," tutted Zarbon. "Dear...I shall have a word with that rebellious monkey. Better me than Lord Frieza, though. He just might decide that his pet has outlived its usefulness and space the poor bastard." Chuckling again at the morbid thought, Zarbon finished fixing up Tevison's uniform, though his nose was still broken. Zarbon winced as Tevison snapped it back into place, but thankfully the blood flowing from it slowed and then stopped. "Let's see...You look quite presentable." Zarbon smiled eerily and then walked out of the door with Tevison falling into step behind the green-skinned henchman. Again, the behavior of the alien puzzled him. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Zarbon was his manservant. The sound of a third set of boots joining the sounds produced by Zarbon's and his own brought Tevison out of his reverie, and he realized that Gar'tuson was following them as well.

"Well well well...if it isn't the new punching bag," said an all-too-familiar haughty voice. From the corridor in front of the trio Vegeta stepped out, arms crossed and lips curled up in an impertinent smirk. "Your squad member has just signed his own death warrant, Tevison. You had better watch your back, slime." He began to walk past them, but as he passed Gar'tuson, his leg snapped out and shot towards the other alien's shins.

It never made it there. As soon as Gar'tuson spotted the movement, he arrested it with one powerful hand, seizing the young Saiyan's ankle and quickly flipping the boy upside down. "Your subordinate was attempting to injure my captain. It would be remiss of me to have let that occur. You are no match for me, little one. Do not attempt to take this grudge any further." With each word that issued from Gar'tuson's mouth, the Saiyan's face became a shade darker. By the end of the third sentence, the boy's fists were flying at his captor's body. All made contact, but none had any effect. As soon as Gar'tuson finished his admonition, he unceremoniously dropped the prince on the floor. Glowering venemously, the Saiyan righted himself and launched himself bodily at the object of his anger. But he was rendered unconscious with a single chop to the neck by Zarbon, who curled his lip in anger and disgust. "Insubordinate monkey...Forgive me for not intervening sooner. I didn't think he would be dumb enough to try anything. I shall take this...mess...to Lord Frieza. My apologies, Tevison, but it appears dinner will be a little late. Gar'tuson, correct?" Zarbon asked. The scarred alien nodded respectfully. "From now on, I wish for you to stay by Tevison's side. Not to the point of extremity, just make sure that he is not troubled by this – " here he lifted the prone Vegeta " – anymore. He should learn his lesson from this, but monkeys are always hard to train." With that, he walked off in the direction of Frieza's throne room.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long wait. It's just been a bit hectic for me lately. Please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This is a (non-profit) fan based parody. DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, but not GT. Let that thing die in peace. Oh, and Dragon Ball Evolution. Lost a few brain cells watching the trailer for that one.

* * *

About two years into my service under Frieza, a particularly eager recruit by the name of Banan came into Frieza's service. The obvious relish with which he took to his tasks and the joy with which he served the tyrant sickened me, but greatly amused Frieza himself. This prompted him to order production of a pamphlet that promoted joining the Planet Trade Organization. I expected a few idiotic people to join, but nothing prepared me for the veritable flood of volunteers that began to overwhelm the recruitment outposts. I could not understand what could possibly convince so many people to join. Then one day, I overheard a conversation between two new recruits, who were discussing why they joined. What I heard made me ill to my very soul. The next day, I picked up a pamphlet off the grating in Frieza's flagship and thumbed through it to see if what I had heard was accurate. To my horror, it was. Printed right across the front page was, "Go to New Places and Blow Them Up! Meet New People and Kill Them!" Dear Reader, you cannot fathom how much this hurt my views of life in our universe, how much my soul ached at this knowledge. I had spent my time thinking that surely there could be but a handful of people in the universe that would willingly serve Frieza. To have that vestige of hope squashed was nothing short of poison to my shattered conscience.

- _Excerpted from chapter three of "Tu'fure ek Fihg Garhuu: Nuk i Taakad Detooyu tega ek Ahk'Kai."_

* * *

The heavy pounding of boots in the hallway outside his room woke Tevison. He groaned. This was the third time in the same night he had been woken by them. He suspected that Frieza was starting to grow bored of being nice and that this was the start of his displeasure. Or perhaps that was the lack of sleep talking. Whatever the case, Tevison wanted some sleep. He tapped the vid-screen by his bed to see who was in the halls. Gar'tuson, to his surprise, was standing sentry outside his door. Tevison wondered blearily if he even needed sleep. Panning the door camera around, he caught sight of the culprits. His jaw dropped as he saw the beaten and bloody body of the Saiyan Prince being dragged by ropes carried by two burly soldiers. Both were tall and muscular and wore the same armor (which was oddly different than the normal type), but there the similarities ended, for one had a shock of bright orange hair and fair skin, while the other had purple skin and deep black horns. Neither had so much as a scuff mark on their immaculate armor, which indicated that they either were far too powerful for even the Saiyan Prince to touch, that he had not put up a fight (a disturbing thought), or, perhaps more unsettling than either of those choices, that both were true.

The two strangers disappeared around the corner, the sound that their heavy boots made on the floor soon fading away again. Shaking his head at what he had just seen, Tevison rolled back over, resigning himself to a sleepless night. To his distinct relief, the boots came down the hallway no more. Soon, the gentle embrace of sleep encircled him and the Feurin drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Morning brought new troubles, however. Though he woke refreshed, Tevison was still tired in mind. His dreams had brought with them horrors unimaginable, and most of them featured a vicious and bloodthirsty Frieza. His mind became more overloaded when the Saiyan Prince showed up at his door, showing no signs of being injured. His outward attitude was contrite, but his eyes spoke otherwise. "If you will follow me, Captain, Gar'tuson. Lord Frieza wishes to speak with us." His body language, though tightly controlled, broke a bit as he said the last word, his muscles violently contracting. Tevison had no doubt that the boy wanted nothing more than to inflict every last bit of pain he could on Gar'tuson and himself. He resolved not to push the boy any further if he could help it, and nodded. "Allow me to retrieve my armor, Prince Vegeta," said Tevison, nodding a bit to the boy. The fire in the Saiyan's eyes diminished just the tiniest bit at the honorific, but his stance did not change. Tevison ducked back into his quarters and quickly got dressed. Soon, the trio were walking towards the overlord's throne room.

A fat pink elite soldier in armor that strained to contain the bulk of its owner stood sentry outside the throne room. He snickered at the sight of the Saiyan Prince, then turned and rapped sharply on the door. In a voice about as attractive as his own appearance, the elite boomed, "Captain Tevison, Gar'tuson, and Vegeta to see Lord Frieza, as requested!" The overlord's refined voice answered from inside. "Enter, please." The elite nodded and mashed a fat hand against a palm reader. With a slight hiss, the doors opened. Inside, the two soldiers that Tevison had seen dragging Vegeta down the halls waited. They were joined by a tall, blue-skinned reptilian soldier with an impressive physique, a moderately tall orange-skinned soldier with long, well-taken-care-of white hair, and a short, toad-like green elite with four eyes. All were in some of the most ridiculous poses imaginable, with the largest (the one with the shock of orange hair) displaying some remarkable balance and fine motor control over his feet. As soon as they saw the trio enter, they snapped smartly to attention. "Ah, Tevison, Gar'tuson, Vegeta. So lovely to see you again. Come, have a seat." The smooth voice of Frieza drifted out from behind the group of elites, who quickly reordered themselves to admit the trio access to a table laden with delicacies. "I thought perhaps a good meal before your first mission would be a fine way to send you off, would you not agree?" The overlord sat, as usual, in an ornate hoverchair, this one hovering just at table height to allow its occupant access to the food on the table. Warily, Tevison took a seat. Frieza tutted. "No no no, dear Tevison. Come, sit by me." The tyrant tapped a seat next to his hoverchair. Not willing to argue when he did not know what was going on, Tevison complied. Gar'tuson followed him attentively, while Vegeta stood just in front of the table, arms crossed. Frieza made a noise that sounded oddly like a snort. "Vegeta, Gar'tuson, this is a meal for us all. Come, sit! I instructed the chefs to prepare the most delicious foods they could for this feast. And I must say, they did a very good job." He punctuated his statement by taking a hearty draft of some sort of cold, thick drink. "Ahhh! Refreshing. Your other squad members shall be here momentarily, Tevison, as will the Saiyans. Vegeta has impeccable table manners, as one would expect of such a well-bred monkey, but his two subordinates are rather...messy. Best to start now, no?" With that, the overlord dug into his own plate with gusto. Not needing further instructions, the Saiyan Prince carefully but quickly loaded his own platter down with an astonishing amount of food. Gar'tuson did likewise, and, after a moment's hesitation, Tevison followed suit.

Without a doubt, the chefs that Frieza had employed (or enslaved, whatever the case) were quite possibly within one or two slots of the best in the known galaxy. This was immediately evident by the first bite that Tevison took of a bowl of some sort of noodle-like dish. The flavors intertwined like the notes of a song and Tevison's eyes widened at the exquisite tastes that assaulted his senses. He could see that even the Saiyan Prince was experiencing a sort of flavor shock, as he lowered the beautifully cooked thigh of some sort of animal. Gar'tuson, though, was stoic as ever, though he ate with apparent relish and was quite delicate with his eating.

The other members of Tevison's squad soon joined the meal, as did the Saiyans. Just as Frieza had said, the other Saiyans were quite vigorous, enthusiastic, and messy about their eating. Twice Tevison had to duck as a flying bone whizzed past his head at extreme rates of speed. Frieza laughed. "I see you are enjoying the meal. Believe it or not, you can thank these fine men here for the meal. They are my own Ginyu Force." A sharp inhalation and then a series of hacking coughs drew everyone's attention to the burly Nappa, who began choking on a bone when Frieza said that. The tall purple elite soldier rolled his eyes and motioned at the orange-haired one, who nodded and strolled over to the choking Saiyan. Picking up the muscular Nappa as though he weighed nothing more than an empty bag, the soldier laced his arms around the Saiyan's middle and jerked sharply upwards. With a noise akin to a broken set of bagpipes, the bone that had lodged itself in the Saiyan's windpipe shot out, burying itself in the far wall. Nappa hacked and coughed for a few seconds, pounding his chest with one massive fist, then recovered and shot an incredulous glance at the Ginyu Force. The one with the horns smirked, though the grin lacked any of the condescension that would have normally been present in another elite's face. The smile was just plain sappy. He uncrossed his arms and approached the table, making a short bow towards Frieza and then turning to face Tevison. "Greetings, fellow Captain. I am Captain Ginyu, leader of the illustrious Ginyu Force, the most powerful group of soldiers in the galaxy and masters of artistic fighting poses!" With that, the group of soldiers launched into what was quite possibly the most ridiculous introduction Tevison had ever seen. First the muscle-bound giant shouted out, "I'm Recoome!" in a ridiculous drawn-out fashion, while displaying remarkable flexibility in posing like a yoga instructor. Then the blue reptilian followed suit, introducing himself as Burter. Then the red one started in on it. By the time they were finished introducing themselves, Tevison's jaw was nearly on the floor. He managed to pick it up in time to take note of an odd insignia that was placed upon their armor. The irrepressible Captain Ginyu noticed his quizzical stare and smiled. "I see you've found our logo. We are not mere grunts, like so many of our Lord Frieza's soldiers. We are the most elite mercenary group for hire in the galaxy. His Lordship has excellent taste in fighters and entertainers." At this, the said Lord managed to give a hint of a smile, but he was clearly not interested in encouraging the obviously demented Captain. "You may go, Ginyu. I understand that you and you men arranged a tournament of sorts on the planet below. The soldiers immediately snapped to attention and bowed, then left in a hurry, evidently quite eager to participate in whatever revelries were taking place on the planet.

Once they left, conversation changed rapidly at the table. "So, Tevison... I understand you have had a bit of... monkey trouble in the last few weeks," said Frieza smoothly. Almost before the sentence was finished, Tevison could feel the glares of three Saiyans boring holes in his armor. Forcing himself to ignore the obvious ill intent wished upon him, Tevison shrugged in an indifferent sort of way and said, "It wasn't anything that really bothered me, Lord Frieza. Gar'tuson stopped Raditz's ill-advised attack, and Zarbon did the same for Vegeta. I am quite grateful for them both. I do appreciate a good rivalry, however." He added the last bit to try to mollify the Saiyans, who, he was sure, were about to disprove the long-held theory that carbon-based flesh-framed beings could not use pyrokinesis, judging by their death glares. Frieza laughed heartily. "Ah, Tevison! I am quite glad of your company. I haven't had good reason to laugh like this since the last time I visited Planet Vegeta." A dark chuckle escaped equally dark lips. "At any rate, we should begin discussing your joint mission."

Nappa almost choked again, but due to his large frame and consequently large windpipe, the object that nearly went down the wrong pipe cleared his airway at the first cough. Raditz nearly followed suit, but managed to keep himself in check. The only outward sign of anger that Vegeta showed was his tail unfurling from his waist and switching between twitching through the air and silently choking his chair. Tevison, for his part, was surprised and apprehensive, though he could not discern any reactions from his squad.

Frieza eyed the scene before him with no small amount of amusement. "I am quite aware of your enmity towards Tevison, my dear Vegeta. Therefore I thought it would be a good exercise in restraint for you to go on a mission with him." The Arcosian's dark eyes glimmered in suppressed mirth. "I will be very unhappy if my newest captain comes back hurt or killed."

* * *

Yes yes yes...I know. You're mad at me for not releasing these chapters on any sort of schedule. Blame college.


End file.
